hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tupelo, Mississippi-Birmingham, Alabama Tornado
Tupelo, Mississippi-Birmingham, Alabama Tornado = Meteorological History: A Strong Thunderstorm developed about 25 miles northwest of Tupelo, Mississippi around 2:58PM CDT...around 3:56PM CDT the Storm was located 16 miles northwest of Tupelo, Mississippi and Trained Storm Spotters reported a Funnel Cloud...therefore a Tornado Warning was issued for Tupelo, Mississippi...at 4:14PM A Rope Tornado touched down about 7 miles northwest of Tupelo, Mississippi and was causing EF0 damage to homes and trees...at 4:16PM it started causing EF1 damage to homes and trees...at 4:19PM it was causing EF2 damage to homes and trees...the Tornado was Half of a mile wide around 4:21PM while causing EF3 damage to homes and trees...at 4:26PM the Tornado was near a mile wide causing EF4 damage to homes and trees...at 4:31PM the Tornado was 1 and a half miles wide causing EF5 damage to homes and trees...the Tornado hit Tupelo at 4:36PM while causing EF5 damage to homes and trees...the Tornado crossed into Itawamba County, Mississippi around 4:51PM...at 5:04PM the EF5 crossed into Marion County, Alabama...at 5:21PM the Tornado hit Hamilton, Alabama at peak width of 2.2 miles wide... Confirmed Tornadoes January 1 event January 2 event This is a PDS Tornado Watch issued that day... Storm Prediction Center Norman Oklahoma Tornado Watch 4 308PM CDT/408PM EDT Jan 2 2018 The Storm Prediction Center has issued a Tornado Watch for portions of... East Louisiana Mississippi Alabama...until 1100PM EDT ...This is a Particularly Dangerous Situation... Destructive Tornadoes...Large Hail up to 4 inches and diameter...and damaging thunderstorm wind gusts up to 80 miles per hour are possible in the watch area...even though severe weather may not be imminent...persons should remain alert for rapidly changing weather conditions...and listen for later statements and possible warnings... Precautionary/Preparedness actions... Remember...a Tornado Watch means that conditions are favorable for the development of severe weather...including tornadoes and severe thunderstorms in and close to the watch area... the Tornado continued to track in east-southeast at about 75 miles per hour...the Tornado moved into Fayette County, Alabama at around 5:46PM...the Tornado moved back to the East-Northeast into Limestone County, Alabama...the Tornado strengthened into a 300MPH EF5 tornado...and moved back to the South-Southeast at 100 miles per hour...the tornado moved into Tuscaloosa County, Alabama...and a Tornado Emergency was issued for the city...the Tornado moved over Tuscaloosa, Alabama with 275MPH winds...making it the strongest tornado in Tuscaloosa since the 1998 Tuscaloosa F5 Tornado and the deadliest since the 2011 Tuscaloosa-Birmingham Tornado...it was also the deadliest tornado in American history since the 2011 Joplin Tornado the Destructive Tornado moved towards Birmingham at around 8:00PM...and weakened down to a EF4 Tornado...the tornado killed 85 people in the Birmingham Metropolitan Area when it hit around 9:00PM as a EF5 Tornado...at 9:52PM the Tornado roped out about 5 miles south of Downtown Birmingham... Notable Tornadoes Tupelo, Mississippi-Birmingham, Alabama Tornado By far the Deadliest and Strongest Tornado of the outbreak...this EF5 "Super-Tornado" destroyed everything in it's path...it was the deadliest tornado of the 2018 Tornado Season in the world...and one of the deadliest in American History killing 157 people...just 1 below the Joplin Tornado which killed 158 people... New Orleans, Louisiana Tornado This EF4 Tornado flattened many houses and homes in the New Orleans Metro Area... Indianapolis, Indiana Tornado This EF4 Tornado was with a isolated cell that popped up with no Tornado Warning issued... Vicksburg-Jackson, Mississippi Tornado This Very Destructive EF4 Tornado caused extensive damage in Jackson... EF5 Debate A Debate was held in Birmingham, Alabama for citizens to say whether or not if the tornado should be rated a EF4 or a EF5 Tornado...EF4 got 1,488 votes and EF5 got 4,177 votes...in the end, the tornado was rated EF5 on January 8 Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes